1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lightweight yet high-energy density lithium-ion secondary batteries, nickel-hydrogen secondary batteries and other secondary batteries are widely used as power supplies for vehicles, PCs, mobile terminals and so on. In particular, battery packs of the secondary batteries serving as single batteries (battery cells) that are connected together are preferably used as high power batteries for vehicles such as electric automobiles and hybrid automobiles. In general, a secondary battery as described above is constructed to have an electrode body in a casing, with the electrode body comprising positive and negative electrodes with a separator placed between the two. Technical literatures related to this type of conventional art include Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-54891. Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. H10-199574 and 2012-104545 are documents for reduction of internal short circuits in the event of battery damage.